


alone at last

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, First Time, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “I’m glad that’s over with,” Alm says, stepping away from the doors. For a moment, he worries that they’ll burst open, and more people will pour in, clamoring for the attention of the two royals.“Well, it’ll all start back up tomorrow. Still, it’s nice to finally have a moment alone,” Celica responds, coming around the table to stand beside Alm.





	alone at last

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Fire Emblem Kink meme! For this prompt: https://fe-kink-meme-2.tumblr.com/post/159688081725/because-theres-only-like-one-fanfic-of-them

With a sigh of relief, Alm turns from the heavy double doors of the Zofian Castle’s War Room. The name isn’t quite as fitting now, considering the end to the conflict that came only days ago. Unfortunately, armies and the politics that surround them aren’t dissolved the moment war ends, and the young man is at his wits end trying to resolve the seemingly endless problems both Rigel and Zofia face. Finally, the proceedings for the day have come to a close, and he is alone for the first time since striking down Duma. 

 

Well, not quite alone. He wouldn’t begin to know what to do, were it not for the woman standing at the large table that so recently seated so many politicians and soldiers from both armies. Celica smiles at him, as their eyes meet, and he can tell that she feels the same mix of exhaustion and relief that he does. Still, it does nothing to diminish her features, and he can feel his heartbeat quicken as he realizes the two of them are alone. For the first time since parting ways at this same castle, after such a hasty and heated reunion, they are alone. 

 

“I’m glad that’s over with,” Alm says, stepping away from the doors. For a moment, he worries that they’ll burst open, and more people will pour in, clamoring for the attention of the two royals.

 

“Well, it’ll all start back up tomorrow. Still, it’s nice to finally have a moment alone,” Celica responds, coming around the table to stand beside Alm.

 

“I’d almost prefer fighting to all of this! I only just found out my birthright, and already I’m expected to be a king? Mycen definitely didn’t train me for anything like this,” Alm shakes his head, though a smile still touches the corners of his mouth.

 

“You don’t mean that, Alm!” Celica says, though it’s as much of a jest as his complaint. “Though I know what you mean. This is far from easy, but… I’m glad we’re facing it together! I’m expected to be a queen, after all. Though… that is less of a surprise.”

 

“I can’t believe you were holding out on me. My own childhood friend, a princess? I still can’t believe that,” Alm pauses, before teasing, “Speaking of, do I need to call you milady now? Or Your Highness?”

 

“Alm, please! Even if you  _ weren’t  _ royalty yourself, I wouldn’t want you doing that! It’s… embarrassing, coming from you,” Celica, blushing softly, responds. 

 

“I’m glad to have some time alone with you,  _ milady. _ I… worried about you, ever since we… well, had that fight.” Alm says, “Sorry about that, again.”

 

“I’m the one who’s sorry. In the end, we did have to fight to put an end to this. But, I suppose it all worked out,” Celica shakes her head, before smiling, and adding; “ _ Milord.” _

 

“Hey, come on… cut that out! I’ll stop teasing you, then,” Alm says, blushing at being called something so formal by Celica. He can’t help but notice how close she is, standing just before him, and suddenly the room feels warm. He finds himself moving forward, slowly at first, leaning in. Mycen hasn’t trained him in this, either, but somehow, his lips find Celica’s. It’s a clumsy kiss, with Alm at a complete loss of what to do. While Celica seems equally lost, she attempts motion of her own, pushing her lips back against his, returning the kiss as best as she can. 

 

Alm raises his hand, running it through Celica’s hair, marvelling at how soft it is, how warm it feels around his fingers. She moans into the kiss, and as her lips part slightly, he pushes his tongue between them. The warmth of her mouth is so inviting, and the surprised whimper she can’t suppress nearly tickles him, but it isn’t long before their kiss grows more passionate. Together, the two figure things out. Alm pushes Celica back, keeping pace with her, not breaking their kiss, as he helps her settle onto the large table behind her. Finally, he pulls back, and if he weren’t so distracted by the pulsing sensation of his blood rushing through him, he might have laughed at the expression of shock on Celica’s face. 

 

“A-Alm…?” she asks, wondering why he broke the kiss. 

 

“I… think I want to keep going. Further, you know?” Alm says, knowing there must be a better way to phrase this. “It just doesn’t feel real, being back together like this, but everything is so different now I just… don’t want to waste a second. I wanted to make sure you felt the same, Celica.”

 

“A-Alm!?” Celica exclaims, “I… think I would like that. But I’m afraid I don’t really know much about this sort of thing. Even that kiss was my first.”

 

“Well, you’re not alone there. Lately we’ve both been doing a lot of learning, right? What’s a little more?” Alm says, grinning at his old friend, now something more. Though, he wonders how long that something has been building. Or if it was building at all. They seem to have a connection, one that existed from the very first time they met.

 

“Alright, we’ll learn together then!” Celica says, smiling back at him. 

 

While neither have any experience in such things, they’re not completely clueless either. Gray was always more than willing to discuss any conquests he managed, regardless of whether Alm asked to hear of them. As for Celica, Mae and Boey were quick to indulge in the freedom offered by their journey away from Novis, serious as it may have been, and Mae was just as quick to gossip about this freedom with Celica.

 

Thus, the two aren’t quite as clueless as one might expect from their sheltered childhoods. Alm reaches down, working to loosen the clasp of his belt, before undoing the buttons of his pants. He takes a deep breath, then frees his cock, still hard from their impassioned kiss. Celica’s eyes widen, not quite sure of what she was expecting. It’s… odd, seeing this from Alm of all people, but, as strange as it seems, there’s something that feels almost… right? 

 

Celica hops up then, rising from the table, and reaches beneath her skirt, pulling down her panties. They’re nothing special, plain and white, but it’s still enough to make Alm inhale sharply. She sits back down, blushing, and pushing the fabric of her skirt between her legs, aiming to cover herself. Perhaps that’s unfair, considering how exposed Alm is, but the princess simply can’t bring herself to be that open.

 

“I’m… I’m ready, Alm!” she says, and that’s the only prompt the green-haired warrior needs. He closes the distance between them, getting as close as they had for their kiss, before pushing her legs apart. He thinks back to all Gray described to him, how to be gentle yet firm, the fine balance one must strike and how difficult it is. At the time, the wry freedom fighter seemed like a mere nuisance, but Alm is glad he has  _ something _ to work off of now.

 

“Are you sure, Celica?” he asks, guiding her hands back, allowing the fabric of her skirt to ride up. He doesn’t look down, not yet, as his eyes are locked on Celica’s. The princess bites her lip, pondering for a brief moment. Slowly, she nods, and Alm takes himself in hand. Now, he does look upon her. The small patch of red hair between her legs framing the neat folds of her cunt seem so inviting, with her legs spread, Alm can hardly focus. Celica whimpers, knowing he’s looking at her, seeing the almost hungry look in his eyes, and it’s enough to snap Alm back to reality.

 

Not wanting to hesitate any further, he lines himself up, gently touching the tip of his cock to her entrance. He looks into her eyes, and smiles down at her. A soft smile lifts the corners of her lips, urging him on. Slowly, he pushes forward, pressing into her. Celica gasps, the warmth of his cock filling her with a pleasure she’s not felt before, though it is mixed with a dull ache as her body is stretched slightly to accommodate him. He moves carefully, testing the waters as he works his way in inch by inch, until finally, he’s fully inside of her. 

 

It’s a new sensation, one he has only imagined, as the heat of her body surrounds him. Alm finds he can’t hold back a sigh of pleasure, as he gives her a chance to adjust to him. Her arms raise up, grabbing hold of his shoulders, and he wonders if she enjoys how close they are right now as much as he does. After so much time apart, feeling powerless to help each other, being so  _ close _ is incredible. Celica is right in front of him, and as unbelievable as it may seem, she’s all his, and he’s all her’s.

 

Suddenly, Alm understands why Gray always tried to brag to him, to tell the tales of his conquests. He only hopes that Celica is enjoying this as much as he is, as he begins moving once more. Alm falls into a steady rhythm, keeping things slow so that he can savor each moment of their union. After a few thrusts, a moan escapes Celica, though she is quick to bite her lip and silence it.

 

“Enjoying yourself, Celica?” Alm asks, a genuine question, though not without some hint of teasing in his tone.

 

“Please, don’t make me say that I am, Alm. Is it not obvious enough?” Celica answers, before another moan slips out. This time, she can’t cut it off so easily, and the sound spurs Alm on. He can’t help but pick up his pace, thrusting into her again, and again. Again, he marvels at how incredible it feels, how close he is with Celica right now. It’s as if he can make up for all their lost time, for their fight, for how damn close everything was, and the more he dwells on that, the faster he moves, the less control he has. Each thrust pushes him closer, closer, and closer to his climax, until he can’t take any more.

 

“A-Alm?” Celica asks, just before his breath hitches. He thrusts into her, one last time, and suddenly he’s the one moaning. His seed spills into her, causing her to gasp in surprise. The shock, mingled with the sudden warmth, is enough to drive Celica past her own limit. She cries out then, something between a whimper and his name, as her fingers grip him, nails digging into his shoulders even through the cloth of his shirt. Just as Celica pulls him toward her, Alm loses his footing, and collapses on top of her. 

 

The two tumble into a mess on the table, and before they’ve managed to catch their breath, they’re stifling laughter. Once they calm down, and their breathing is back to normal, Alm is the first to break the silence.

 

“I’m glad to have you back, Celica. I really missed you. I… well, I think I love you. Though… I guess that’s pretty obvious,” he says, still smiling his somewhat goofy grin.

 

“It’s still nice to hear you say it, Alm,” Celica responds. “And… I love you too.  _ Milord _ .”

 

Her teasing sets them both to laughing once more, and it seems the happier days of their past might just be back to stay.


End file.
